Mi medio Limón
by Nanay90
Summary: Sasuke encuentra el trabajo ideal, pero su jefe... es algo complicado de procesar, es una especie de torbellino que altera el perfecto orden que tiene en su vida, podrá manejar las cosas o tendrá que encontrar otro trabajo? Yaoi, los que no les guste el genero abstenerse. .


**Mi Medio… Limón!**

-Sos el siguiente… Por favor, pasa a la oficina de Recursos Humanos.- Asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a ir donde me mando la secretaria. Esta era una oportunidad de poder trabajar finalmente en una empresa decente y millonaria. Era un paso más cerca de mi vida perfectamente planificada. Tenía que conseguir ese Puesto. Entre a una oficina donde había una chica de pelo Rubio largo. Una oficina bastante grande y decente. Estaba sola sentada atrás de su computadora portátil.

-Sasuke Uchiha… ¿21 años?- dijo algo sorprendida. –Recién salido del horno… Buena Universidad. Decime ¿porque querés el puesto de trabajo?-me dijo la entrevistadora.

-Necesito el trabajo por motivos personales económicos, y porque creo que es un puesto ideal para poder empezar mi carrera profesional, una empresa tan exitosa como esta, tenía que hacer el intento de entrar. Necesito… - me interrumpí un segundo porque alguien entro atropelladamente a mi entrevista.- Adquirir experiencia.- termine cuando el intruso termino acomodándose al lado de la entrevistadora. Cuando lo mire a la cara algo en mí se removió, sentí como un tirón en el estómago. Era un hombre rubio alto, de ojos azules oscuros. Parecía alguien con influencias, debían ser mis nervios. Mire para la entrevistadora que lo miraba como si estuviera mirando al mismo Adonis.

-Naruto, cuantas veces te tengo que pedir que golpes la puerta… estaba entrevistando al último chico.- Le dijo actuando como si lo regañara pero en realidad no parecía molesta en absoluto.

Creo que mi entrevista iba de mal en peor, si ni siquiera tenía su atención era imposible que me recuerde o tome en cuenta para el puesto. Suspire, tenía que pensar en otra empresa.

-Necesito una persona ya, Ino, no puedo esperar más tiempo, tengo trabajo muy atrasado, bebe.- Fantástico, un idiota mujeriego. Menos mal que no iba a trabajar, no soporto a las personas que solamente viven para tener sexo. Es tan degradante… Y si este iba a ser mi jefe, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Me senté algo más relajado. Sonriendo un poco incluso.

\- Sabes. Te puedo ayudar, Es más, ¿querés que siga la entrevista por vos?- le dijo con una sonrisa que derretía mujeres seguramente.

-Pero no debería, esta selección tengo que presentársela a la señora Dragneel.-

-Los Dragneel confían plenamente en mí. ¿No crees que si yo le digo que te ayude personalmente confiaran más en tu elección?- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una intensidad renovada. Creo que la pobre mujer ni siquiera sabe que le pregunto el rubio …

-Si está bien.- Dijo la mujer idiotizada. Bingo.

-Señor… Uchiha. Me gustaría saber un par de cosas técnicas…

Lo que siguió fue prácticamente un examen oral de mis años de estudio. Estuvo preguntándome alrededor de 20 minutos situaciones hipotéticas para que las resolviera y mostrara la solución más eficiente. Ninguna supuso un problema para responder. Tenía completa confianza en mi cerebro.

-Perfecto. No veo porque no contratarlo, no te parece Ino…- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara de príncipe perfecto.

-De acuerdo señor Uchiha, nosotros lo vamos a llamar el lunes a los seleccionados para una última revisión antes de firmar los contratos. Gracias por asistir a la entrevista.- me levante y salude con la mano a ambos. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta detrás mío el que se llamaba Naruto me grito una última pregunta.

-Seme o Uke, Sasuke?- me dijo con una sonrisa…

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere, señor.- le dije ya que no entendía a qué se refería. Odiaba no saber algo.

-No importa, Ya creo que lo se.- me dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo algo intranquilo, como con la sensación de que me perdía de algo.

 _Iba a matar a ese Estúpido Princeso Rubio_. Me había tomado el pelo al final de la entrevista, y me ponía furioso. Nunca tuve problemas con los gustos sexuales de las personas, cada uno podía hacer lo que quería con su culo. Pero la tomada de pelo enfrente a la entrevistadora de la empresa me ponía loco. Cerré la notebook de un manotazo.

Mierda. Ese estúpido me había tomado el pelo. Hacía mucho que nadie me hacía enojar así.

Me puse a cocinar el almuerzo y para colmo me había salido horrible, algo mal le había puesto y termine tirando todo a la basura. Me decidí por cambiarme y salir a correr, así gastaría energías.

Dos horas más tarde cuando llegue a mi departamento vi que tenía un mensaje en el buzón de voz. Lo escuche. Era de la empresa de Heartfilia & CO. Me avisaban que me esperaban el lunes próximo para el chequeo médico. Suspire de alivio. Había logrado por fin el último de los pasos de mi vida. Entrar a una empresa de primera calidad, ahora solamente restaba poder progresar para obtener los bienes que quería. Y vivir mi vida cómodamente como siempre quise.

Lo único que esperaba era estar lejos de este problemático chico rubio. Algo me decía que estar cerca de él sería problemático.

El lunes después de la autorización del médico, pude entregar y firmar los papeles correspondientes en la empresa.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo vamos a presentarte formalmente a la dueña de la empresa y al resto del personal que va a trabajar con vos. También tengo que presentarte con tu jefe, vas a estar como Sénior del director general del departamento de ventas. Una especie de asistente. Que el mismo pidió para entrenar para el puesto.- me dijo la chica rubia de recursos humanos, ahora sabía bien que su nombre era Ino.-Quédate tranquilo que él es un profesional de primera y te va a ayudar mucho con tu formación profesional.

-OK. –respondí algo nervioso. Todo esto me parecía un sueño. Tenía que prestar atención y dar una buena imagen a mi jefe y a la dueña de la empresa.

Caminamos por la empresa y mi nerviosismo iba en aumento. Todo estaba saliendo bastante bien.

Entramos a una sala en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio. Ino se despidió de mí con un beso en el cachete y una sonrisa. Me quede solo sentado en esa sala.

Estaba muy nervioso por lo que me pare y comencé a caminar por la sala, me detuve un instante para contemplar la vista desde el edificio por la ventana cuando escuche el fin de una conversación.

-Después te llamo más tarde, te lo prometo. Chau, besos…- escuche que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Suspire muy nervioso y me di vuelta con mi semblante serio para dar una imagen lo más madura y responsable que podía…

-Hola hola… Sasuke, no?- me dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente… Algo en mi interior se removió y mi corazón se disparó. Mi ira volvía al encontrarme cara a cara con El Maldito Rubio Princeso.

-Vos… - fue mi única respuesta. No quería insultarlo y mis manos estaban temblando, de ira supuse, aunque nunca fui una persona violenta.

-Guau! Que recibimiento. Esperaba algo más… ceremonial… - dijo irónicamente mirándose las uñas en una pose muy relajada.

-Quiero que me dejes solo. Si es posible. Voy a conocer a gente importante y necesito estar tranquilo…-

Hizo una cara como de duda y levanto una ceja, se acercó a mí y me rodeo como analizándome.

-Sasuke… -dijo cuando estaba rondando mi costado izquierdo- No soy una persona que se consideraría mentirosa, o por lo menos trato de no serlo.-dijo con una risita, colocándose detrás mío, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y un escalofrío intenso me recorrió el cuerpo. – Pero creo que a esta altura deberías saber que soy tu nuevo… Jefe…- dijo cortando la última palabra para darle un tono juguetón.

-Deja de molestar. No podrías ser nunca un jefe y mucho menos del departamento de ventas de esta empresa.- Algo en mí se sentía inquieto, No conocía a esta persona, pero la idea de que una persona como él sea mi jefe al mando era escalofriante.

-Pufff Jajajaja! –Estallo a carcajadas en el medio de la sala. Su risa era estridente y llamativa. Como él.

Una chica rubia muy bonita cruzo la puerta y se sorprendió de vernos y ver a… la otra "rubia" reírse de esa manera, sonrió y su mirada era totalmente diferente a la otra chica, era más…maternal.

-Buenos Días, señor Namikase. Me alegro de encontrarlo de tan buen humor esta mañana.- dijo en un tono cordial y respetuoso. Su esencia en sí era casi angelical, había algo en ella que te tranquilizaba solo con verla.

-Ah! Lucy! Buen Día, Mi reina…-dijo como si fuera un caballero y le tomo la mano para besársela en una pose de rodillas.-Espero que su príncipe menor se encuentre mejor esta mañana.-

-Sí, gracias. Igneel se recuperó un poco de esa fiebre. Espero que mejore pronto.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno! Es un chico fuerte. Como su padre. O su madre mejor dicho…- dijo codeándola como contándole un chiste. Me aburría verlo ahí metido en el medio. Me daban ganas de patearlo fuera de la sala.

-Espero que este señorito sea el nuevo empleado…Señor ¿Uchiha?...Sas…-

-Sasuke Uchiha, señorita. A su servicio. –dije ofreciendo mi mano derecha. Ella la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a la empresa Heartfilia &CO. Espero que pueda encontrar un buen ambiente de trabajo. Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel. Y estoy encantada de tenerte en mi empresa.-

-Espero… ser d.. de ayuda… señorita…señora… Dragneel…-dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Mi nerviosismo volvió y sentí el calor en mi cara. Seguramente se me notaba mucho, mi palidez no era de ayuda en estos casos. Baje mi cabeza al piso, era lo más fácil para disimular sin ser descortés con la joven dueña de la empresa.

-Oh dios, dime Lucy. Todos lo hacen, y si bien la empresa era de mis padres, la verdadera persona que maneja todo es mi mejor amiga Levy McGarden que por motivos de maternidad no se encuentra en estos momentos en la empresa para darte la bienvenida. Bueno, espero que Naruto te pueda guiar y ayudar con todo lo principal, es una buena persona, y un buen jefe espero, ya que muchos solicitaron ese puesto. Pero felicitaciones por lograrlo, parece que conectan bien juntos, Naruto es… especial para esta empresa y que le hagas reír de esa manera me parece extraordinario de vos. Así que sin más, el mismo te va a llevar a tu oficina. Espero ansiosa buenas noticias tuyas Sasuke.-dijo sonriendo. Y nos dejó solos nuevamente.

Mi corazón seguía bastante desbocado, mi cabeza proceso lo último que dijo y mire a mi nuevo jefe… tenía que disculparme con él. Urgentemente. Pero mi orgullo era una pared bastante ancha.

-ejem… ejem-Tosió falsamente Naruto al lado mío- Espero que… que ahora me creas lo que te dije recién. No creo que ella no sea quien dijo ser. ¿O también dudas de ella? Aunque por tu rubor, creo que te enamoraste… Aunque debo informarte que ella es casada, con un amigo mío.- dijo poniéndome una mano en mi hombro y haciendo cara como de lastima.

-Ahora entiendo como sos jefe… ¿Me vas a mostrar la oficina o tengo que encontrarla solo?-

-Wow. Si ya mismo vamos… No te preocupes hay muchas chicas lindas y buenas en la empresa si querés te puedo presentar unas amigas de acá…- dijo saliendo y caminando por los pasillos de la empresa para subir al ascensor.

-No me interesan las mujeres…-dije cuándo entre al ascensor y se cerraron las puertas, pensé dos segundos más lo que dije porque su cara me puso alerta.-NO NO ESO NO…

-NO HAY PROBLEMA. Soy de una sexualidad muy abierta. No me importa en lo más mínimo que seas gay. De hecho yo me considero bastante Gay. – dijo sonriendo y poniéndose las manos en el bolsillo. Me quede de piedra y olvide lo que iba a decir. Nose porque sentí un tirón en el estómago. Trague saliva y pase la mano por mi pelo, era una costumbre que tenía cuando estaba nervioso o incómodo en extremo.

El ascensor se abrió en el piso 10 y caminamos dentro de un pasillo, pasando por muchos boxes repletos de personas trabajando hasta llegar a una zona más tranquila, donde había varias puertas y escritorios. La mayoría con mujeres al teléfono.

En el camino casi la mayoría llamaba a Naruto para una cosa o la otra, él daba soluciones como si le preguntaran la hora.

Mi respeto hacia él subió medio punto.

-Y esta es... -dijo abriendo la puerta como si fuera una sorpresa.-nuestra oficina.

-nuestra?- repetí. Era un cuarto chico, pero suficiente para una oficina, bastante desordenado, algo sucio y la decoración era bastante fea, tendría que hacerle bastantes cambios.

-Si, en realidad la mía esta tras esa puerta de la derecha, es más grande y linda que la tuya. – dijo riéndose, yéndose por la puerta que dijo.

Lo seguí y era verdad, era un cuarto más amplio con una ventana grande con vista a la ciudad, aunque la verdad no era muy ordenado que digamos, los colores de las paredes favorecían bastante. Igual que el gran sillón negro en la parte derecha de la oficina. Y el televisor LED que colgaba de la pared. Había ropa algo desparramada por la oficina y una puerta más que por lo que llegue a ver daba a un baño. Debía quedarse a dormir por lo visto algunas veces. Eso le subió medio punto más, respetaba a las personas que se tomaban en serio su trabajo.

-¿Terminaste de ver que vas a limpiar y tirar…? Tu cara parece horrorizada. Pero no tanto como cuando viste tu propia oficina… fue gracioso incluso.- dijo tirándose en el sillón detrás del escritorio grande de lo que parecía era roble.

-Creo que tendría que arreglar un poco mi lugar de trabajo si no te importa. No podría trabajar así nunca.- dije sacándome el saco y tirándolo en el sillón negro. Me arremangue la camisa y comencé a revisar y tirar todo lo que me parecía basura de mi oficina.

Tarde más de dos horas en dejar mi oficina como un lugar más o menos presentable. No podía hacer nada más por el momento, por lo que volví a la oficina de Naruto para saber de las cosas de las que me tendría que encargar.

Cuando entre la rubia estaba sin el saco negro, el cual revoleo en el medio de la sala. Me irritaba la gente que era tan desordena, el ordenar era un hábito de suma importancia y ayudaba a mantener la higiene.

-Señor Namikase, Quería saber cuáles iban a ser mis tareas diarias, que esperas de mí y que necesito para empezar.- dije lo más profesional y serio que podía.

Naruto que en ese momento estaba mirando por el ventanal de espaldas a él, se dio vuelta con la camisa arremangada y tres botones abiertos mostrando parte de su pecho liso y marcado, con la mirada como si saliera de un trance. Focalizo a Sasuke y lo miro como si le hubiera hablado en portugués.

-Sos mi asistente, ya lo dije. Te vas a encargar de atender mis llamadas, que no llegue tarde a las citas, que tenga ropa y comida cerca y también vas a ir aprendiendo el trabajo de a poco a medida que me veas trabajar.

-Ok. ¿Puede prestarme su agenda, así agendo y copio las cosas relevantes? También voy a necesitar correos y claves de seguridad, teléfonos y una lista de personas importantes y a quien respondo y a quien no. – dije enumerando con los dedos mientras armaba un organigrama en mi cabeza.

-No tengo agenda.- fue la respuesta despreocupada de Naruto.

-No? Bueno no importa. Algún teléfono o aparato electrónico con el que te manejes, algo…

-No uso nada de eso.

Ya más irritado, Sasuke empezó a contar hasta 10 mentalmente. No podía estar pasándole esto.

-Me estás diciendo que no nada en donde digan tus contactos o cosas importantes correos nada?-

-Tengo un mail. Y un celular pero no me gusta agendar gente, me da pereza.

Sasuke lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse que no alucinaba. Después de tanto estudiar y recibirse con honores no podía ser que su primer trabajo fuera limpiarle el culo a un nene de mamá que lo habían puesto con la mano en el trabajo del amigo.

Lo miraba detenidamente tratando de entenderlo. Con su pose despreocupada con las manos en los bolsillos, el pelo rubio resplandecía con la luz del sol que le pegaba desde la ventana y su sonrisa despreocupada y su tez blanquecina hacían resaltar los grandes ojos azules.

Era como un adonis. Sabía perfectamente como había llegado tan lejos. Tendría cascadas de hombres y mujeres a sus pies seguramente, abrirse paso en este mundo acostándose con las personas correctas no era algo impensable hoy en día.

Naruto le anoto algo en un papel y agarro su celular del bolsillo y se lo pasó.

-Creo que es sencillo. No tengo otra contraseña para nada. Todas mis cosas tienen esa misma contraseña. – dijo extendiéndole el papel y el celular a Sasuke

Le rogo al señor más paciencia de la que tenía. Se sentía que prácticamente tendría que administrarle las cosas a un niño.

-Tu ultimo asistente, podrías pasarme su contacto así podría tener más información.

-No creo que te pueda pasar nada. Olvídalo. –

-Lo echaron? en tan malos términos terminaron? Solamente serían unas pocas cosas y ayudaría mucho.

-te repito que no te puede ayudar. Por más que lo quisiera no puede.- la mirada de Naruto se volvió de un cálido azul a un hielo cortante. La postura despreocupada ahora parecía fingida y su sonrisa forzada.

-ok ya entendí, si no quieres que me hable mal de vos o algo no hay probl…-

-Está muerto, Sasuke. Lo asesinaron. A sangre fría. Hace más de 5 meses.-

Algo no muy agradable le corrió por la espalda a Sasuke, como conto el trágico final del anterior asistente, le dio a entender que algo de culpa sentía. O era dolor? Sentiría algo por el asistente anterior? Habrían sido pareja? Un pequeño gancho le retorció el estómago.

Que le importaba a él?

-bueno eso cambia… eh… las cosas. Voy a ver que puedo hacer con esto, permiso- dijo agarrando el celular y el papel y retirándose a su oficina de nuevo.

Hola, espero les haya gustado la introducción.

Esta historia es con los personajes de Naruto y es una historia homosexual.

mas adelante va a estar en la categoría M conforme a la historia avance.

También se hacen menciones de mis otras historias con Personajes de Fairy tail.

bueno. espero sus comentarios y expectativas.

Nos leemos pronto,

MaR*


End file.
